


Something That You'll Never Forget

by ialpiriel



Series: Sad Baby LW [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Chair Sex, F/F, First Time, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f!lw and amata have a nice afternoon in megaton, try out something new to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That You'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the [fallout kink meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5459.html?thread=18217299#t18217299)

“Okay, so.” Alex runs her hand back across her hair. “I’ve, uh. Never done this before.”

Amata tucks her legs up to her chest, blushes pink as she looks away. “I haven’t either.”

Alex laughs, scrubs her fingernails across the back of her neck.

“Well, at least then neither of us has any sort of expectations.” Alex unties her bandana, lets her hair floof out. “I guess we should, uh, start with kissing?” 

Amata scoots over on the bed, leans across Alex to curl one hand over Alex's hip. Alex cups one hand over Amata’s knuckles, winds her fingers through Amata’s other hand.

They bump mouths, pull away immediately, stop to giggle. Alex has to turn away, nose and eyes squinching as she laughs. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Alex apologizes. “Let’s try that again.”

“Yeah, let’s,” Amata agrees. She drops her hand from Alex's hip and tugs her off the bed, out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Alex follows happily, lets Amata stop to kiss her at every turn--in the doorway, against the railing, on the upper landing, halfway down the stairs, on the lower landing. Amata pulls Alex to the armchair in the main room, plops into it. She pats her lap.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Alex laughs, steps around to Amata’s side. She scoops Amata up, one arm under her thighs, the other in the small of her back. Lifts her easy, and Amata yelps and throws her arms around Alex’s neck.

Alex drops into the chair, settles Amata in her lap.

“There. That’s better,” Alex tells her, grins up at her. Pulls her hands from Amata, and then reaches up to cradle Amata’s face, pulls her down into a kiss. Amata twines her fingers through Alex's hair as Alex kisses her, rolls strands between her fingers. Alex tastes faintly of alcohol--whiskey, maybe, or that godawful vinegar-wine.

“You're not on anything, right?” Amata asks, pulls away. Presses her fingertips above the inside of Alex’s elbow.

“Sober as the day I was born,” Alex replies, presses one hand over her heart. “I promise.”

Amata squints, checks Alex’s eyes. Alex submits to her scrutiny, tilts her head first one way, then the other, waits as Amata checks her pulse.

“Told you I was sober,” Alex replies as Amata drops her hands and rearranges her skirt over her knees.

“I know, I know,” Amata murmurs. “But I’m worried about you.”

“We can talk about it later,” Alex offers. “Right now I just wanna kiss you, okay?”

Amata giggles, leans down for another kiss. “Okay,” she agrees. 

Alex rests her hands on either side of Amata’s neck, rubs side to side just enough for Amata to hunch her shoulders up into the touch. Amata rests her hands on Alex’s sides, just under her armpits. 

Alex leans up into the kiss, tries to slip her tongue into Amata's mouth when Amata parts her lips.

Amata immediately pulls back, wrinkles her nose, sticks out her tongue.

“Gross, Alex.”

“It’s _sexy_ ,” Alex replies, indignant.

“No it’s _not_ ,” Amata replies, whacks the heel of her hand into Alex's shoulder, scowls until Alex laughs.

“Sorry, I won’t do it again.” Alex hesitates, presses a kiss to the bottom of Amata’s chin.

“Maybe some other time, yeah,” Amata agrees. Lifts her hands so she can stroke them through Alex’s hair, but her fingers get caught and she has to shake it out. Alex laughs, presses her nose against Amata’s breastbone while Amata works her fingers out.

“You wanna try that again?” Alex asks, voice muffled by Amata’s shirt.

“Shhhhh,” Amata replies. “Just kiss me and we’ll pretend it never happened.”

“I can do that,” Alex agrees, drops her hands from Amata’s shoulders to her waist, then lower over her hips. Leans up into another kiss. 

The press their lips together for a minute, tilt their heads to change pressure, readjust their hands.

“So, uh,” Alex huffs, pulls away from the kiss. “When do we move somewhere else?”

“I’m...not really sure.” Amata replies. “I think whenever we feel like we should?”

“I’m not sure if I wanna move though,” Alex replies, looks down at her lap and the curve of Amata’s hip and thigh there. “This chair is comfortable and I like it when you're in my lap.”

“Well, maybe we can make this work this way?” Amata offers. “Let’s see, if I…” she trails off as she moves her hands up to Alex’s shoulders, stands just enough to throw one leg over Alex’s so she straddles Alex’s lap. She settles her feet on either side of Alex’s, and then sits on her knees. Scoots in until just her toes are on the floor. “Is this comfortable?”

“Comfy enough, yeah,” Alex agrees, leans back so she can look at Amata. ‘You know, I really love you.” She leans in, rests her head against Amata’s breastbone.

Amata makes a soft noise, runs her hand over Alex’s hair.

“I love you too,” she replies. “Alright, so if I, uh, hike my skirt up like so,” and she hikes her skirt up, over her knees, over her thighs, up around her hips, “ and maybe you just, uh…” she trails off, looks down at her lap and her bare thighs. Wonders vaguely if she should have shaved her legs. Is that a thing people outside the vault do? “I don’t really know,” she finishes lamely.

“Have you, uh, ever masturbated?” Alex asks, looks up at her. Squints, and she looks just like her father, and shit, don’t think of James _now_. “‘Cause I mean, just tell me how you touch yourself, and I can do that.”

Amata ducks her head, presses her nose to the side of Alex’s neck. She smells like sweat and clean dirt and the faint chalkiness of Buffout.

“I’ve never done it,” Amata replies. “There just hasn’t been a time or a place.”

“God, right, the vault is terrible for that sort of thing. Okay so, uh, d'you have anything you know you don’t want me to do?” 

“I..I don’t think I want you to put anything _in_ me.”

Alex laughs.

“Alright, I can do that I think. Or...not do that?” Alex pulls a face. “Okay, so I gotta get into--” and she hooks her fingers through the waistband of Amata’s underwear. Amata shivers, rests one hand on Alex’s bicep, loops the other loosely around her shoulders, hooks her chin over Alex’s shoulder. “Is this alright?” Alex asks, turns her head so her cheek bumps Amata’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah, I just--don't know what I’m doing.” Amata laughs, soft and nervous. “Don’t really know what you’re doing either.” 

“Oh! well i was gonna, hm.” Alex rolls Amata’s underwear down a jot. “Was gonna maybe rub my fingers around a little to see what you like?”

“That sounds…” And Alex can feel Amata’s face against the side of her neck--a grimace, pulled down eyebrows.

“I mean, I was gonna ask you if it felt alright, I wasn’t just gonna, like, poke around to see what happened.” She presses a quick peck to Amata’s shoulder. “That would be kinda shitty.”

“Little uncomfortable, yeah,” Amata agrees. She sits back, balances with her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Here, why don’t I take my underwear off so you can reach my…” she screws her face up, curls her lip, “alright.” 

“Okay,” Alex agrees, tucks her knees close together so Amata can slide off her lap easier. Amata stands, peels off her socks, and begins to shimmy her underwear down her thighs. In her chair, Alex unbuttons her shirt, and then her pants, slides her shirt off her shoulders, shoves it down into the crack between the seat cushion and the back of the chair, wiggles her pants to her knees. watches as Amata seems to think better of her shirt, and peels it off over her head. She hangs it delicately on the door of the lockers in the corner, then turns to face Alex again.

“So,” Amata starts. She feels exposed, even still in her skirt and bra. Tucks her arms across her stomach, huddles her shoulders down. 

“You look nice,” Alex offers. Presses one hand over the other, flat in her lap on top of her thighs. “Like, really nice.”

“Thank you,” Amata replies, has to look away so she doesn’t start giggling, can maybe head off some of the blush.

“Here, come sit on my lap,” Alex says, pats her thighs. 

“God, that sounds pervy,” Amata replies, and now she really can’t stop the laughter. She settles into Alex’s lap again, sideways this time, her knees pressed into the arm of the chair and her feet trailing to the floor. Alex keeps one arm around Amata’s back, crosses the other over her lap so she can curl her hand under Amata’s thigh. 

“Sorry,” Alex replied, kisses Amata’s breastbone. “I, uh, wasn’t sure what else to say.”

“Anything else, honestly,” Amata replies, settles one arm over Alex’s shoulders. “So, you said you were going to do something?”

“Oh! yeah.” Alex leans back as best she can, studies Amata’s lap. “With how we’re arranged, you might wanna lose the skirt too, or at least hike it up out of the way.” She pulls her arm out of the way. 

“You're not helping your case,” Amata offers, leans her weight into Alex’s chest as she hikes up first one side of her skirt, then leans away as she hikes up the other, gathers the cloth in her lap.

“I know, sorry. Okay so, uh, hmm.” Alex wedges her hand between Amata’s knees, slides it up and knuckles Amata’s legs open wider. “It’s harder to touch things if you keep your legs together. I mean, I could do it, probably, but it’ll be easier if you spread ‘em a little bit.”

“Still not helping,” Amata murmurs, but parts her legs. She leans on Alex, presses their temples together as she watches Alex’s hand’s progress. 

“Look, let’s see you do better,” Alex replies. “Okay, I’m gonna…” and she slides her fingers between Amata’s outer labia, parts them with her fingers. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Amata agrees. She shifts her weight in Alex's lap, tries to get her to move her fingers further down.

“You’re a lot hairier than I am,” Alex murmurs, turns her head and tips her chin so her words are muffled against Amata’s jaw. “I like it.”

“Just do something before I die of embarrassment,” Amata replies, presses her hand over Alex’s. 

“Awww, don’t be embarrassed,” Alex replied, presses a kiss to Amata’s jaw. “You’re very pretty and I love everything about you.” She adjusts her arm behind Amata’s back, shifts her hand so her hand curls around to Amata’s stomach. “Do you wanna touch yourself, or do you want me to do it, and you can hold yourself open?”

“I don’t know,” Amata replies. “I’ve never done this before, so you might be a better choice for, uh, stimulation.”

“Okay, but I have no idea what feels good for you, so you don’t get to just lays back and enjoy it.” She pauses a moment. “Yet.” pauses again, and Amata starts to tilt her head so she can look at Alex. “I mean, I hope we can do this again. I like you a lot, and I don't want this to be a one-time thing.”

“We’ll see,” Amata replies. She picks her hand up, wiggles it underneath Alex’s, and replaces Alex’s fingers with her own.

“Nevermind, don’t get my hopes up,” Alex replies, sticks her tongue out. “I mean, god I know there’s just so many eligible young women in the vault, but please don’t leave me alone out here in the wasteland to fend for myself, alone.”

“Hey, now,” Amata replies, curls her fingers through Alex's hair, tugs enough to get Alex’s head to pull back. Alex laughs. “Don’t talk that way to your Overseer.”

“Ooh, pulling rank, are we?” Alex pulls her hand back, curls her fingers, curves her hand under Amata’s, draws her fingers back to front so Amata jumps and squeaks. “Shit, sorry, you weren't expecting that. Was that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine, just...surprised me is all.” Amata can feel the flush crawling up her cheeks. “You can keep going.” She breathes once, deep, pull enough air that her lungs shudder. “And yeah, I’ll pull rank on you if you get mouthy with me.”

“Ooh, big bad Overseer, gonna punish me for telling you I think you’re the prettiest girl around?”

“Hush,” Amata laughs. Alex’s fingers ghost over the hood of her clit, and she bites her lip. “Do that again.”

“Alright,” Alex agrees, shortens her movements to brush her fingertips over Amata’s clit again. “Do you want it harder? softer?”

“Give me a minute. Keep that up.”

“Mmkay,” Alex hums. Doesn’t flutter her fingers, doesn't quite pulse, either, lightens her touch, moves, before pressing down again. Breathes warm across the slope of Amata’s chest, doesn’t speak, keeps her steady touching.

“Mmm.” Amata grunts after a minute of just breathing. “Go a little lower.”

“Sure,” Alex agrees, presses as she drags her fingers down to Amata’s opening. “Nothing inside,” she murmurs, passes her fingers over Amata’s opening, slicks them again.

“Nothing inside,” Amata confirms.

“Alright.” Alex circles Amata’s vagina with first one finger, then two, passes them up to Amata’s clit and then back down. She repeats her action, once, twice, three times more, waits for Amata to tug her hair again.

“I think I want you to move back to my…” she thinks for a moment. “Clit, right?”

“Think so?” Alex agrees. She wrinkles her nose and pulls one side of her mouth up. “Don’t remember. Didn’t really pay attention for that class. Had enough anatomy textbooks around the dorm.”

Amata snorts, and then giggles. Alex looks up at her narrows her eyes.

“Did you ever look up the diagrams of genitals and, uh, y’know, to them?”

Alex giggles too.

“Once. Tried it a second time but Dad found me with my hands down my pants and then I couldn’t get him out of my head every time I tried after, so I just gave up because I am _not_ thinking about my dad while getting off.”

“Good idea,” Amata agrees.

“Well, fuck, now you made me think about him.”

“Ugh, ugh, ugh, now I’m thinking of him too.”

“Aw, gross. Think about, uh, shit, who’s some cute lady in the vault?”

“What about that Moira lady, at the store?”

“No, no, she’s like my second mom.” Alex starts moving her fingers, without thinking about it, and Amata adjusts her position again, spreads her legs a little wider, rearranges her fingers so her hands are steadier. “And Nova at the bar is nice, but...no.”

“What about that Lucy woman?” Amata asks, bucks her hips into Alex’s hand as Alex reduces her pressure. Alex ups her pressure again, doesn’t lift her fingers as she presses a circle around Amata’s clit. “She’s pretty.”

“You’re right,” Alex agrees, “She is definitely a better mental image than Dad.”

“Don’t you dare,” Amata replies, tugs Alex’s hair. Alex laughs, kisses Amata’s collarbone.

“She’s not as pretty as you, though.” Alex withdraws her hand, runs it over Amata’s thigh against the grain of hair growth, tightens her other arm around Amata’s back. “You’re the prettiest.”

“Flattery won’t do your job for you,” Amata replies, reaches after Alex’s hand to pull it back to her vulva. Alex laughs, bends to kiss the side of one of Amata’s breasts as her hand follows Amata’s back down. “Keep doing like you were, with the--yeah, the circles, like that.” 

“How close are you?” Alex asks, doesn’t pull her mouth fro mAmata’s skin.

“Don’t know,” Amata replies, presses her nose into Alex’s hair. “But keep going, just like that. Yeah, yeah, that’s good, keep going.” She tips her head up, sets her chin on the crown of Alex’s head. 

“Here, let me try--” Alex starts, presses her thumb softly on the hood of Amata’s clit, pulls it back. Brushes her fingers over the clit itself, and Amata gasps, clutches at Alex’s hair, tucks her elbow into her side.

“Do that again,” she orders. “All the same, but again.”

“Sure, sure,” Alex agrees, presses soft chaste kisses against Amata’s breast, trails them up onto her shoulder so Amata has to change her position, drops her head so she can press her forehead to the side of Alex’s head. Alex traces her fingers over Amata’s clit again, base to tip, then sticks her fingers again and circles it gently.

Amata comes with a gasp, her legs go tight and she yanks Alex’s hair. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” she murmurs, pulls Alex’s hair to her nose so she can breathe smoke and dirt and twice-filtered river water.

“You all good?” Alex asks once Amata relaxes again.

“Think so,” Amata agrees.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then,” Alex murmurs. “Uh, maybe. I think I have some washcloths, but those are all the way upstairs.”

“Mm,” Amata agrees, leans into Alex’s shoulder. 

“I could carry you up there, I suppose. If you don’t want to walk.”

“Why don’t we just stay here for a while,” Amata murmurs. “I’m not needed back at the vault until tomorrow.”

Alex laughs.

“Alright. I can do that.” She wraps her arms around Amata, laces her fingers together and hooks them over Amata’s flank. She stretches her legs out, rests her heels on the floor, curls her toes back. Grunts a sigh as Amata shifts in her lap, and they both relax into the chair.


End file.
